


Something Else

by hellocaffineaddict



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Violence, mentions of abuse, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocaffineaddict/pseuds/hellocaffineaddict
Summary: Adam post TRK,there are mentions of abuse and violence





	Something Else

"Look what you made me do boy!"  
Adam stared up from the floor at his father, holding his ragged bunny toy in his hands.  
"No son of mine is going to play with sissy toys"Robert Parrish wiped the blood on his  
already stained shirt and grabbed Mr Bunny from his hands.HE then smirked at Adam before  
twisting Mr Bunny's head off.  
"I'm doing for your own good boy" he said as he collapsed on his chair  
"Now go get me a beer"

Adam struggled to his feet trying not to wince as he walked towards the fridge, not looking  
at Mr Bunny, he should not taken Mr Bunny out of the room, he knew his father did not  
like him playing with toys, his mother had warned him that they no money to waste on  
silly things.As Adam bend to grab the beer he knew he had broken his finger. He winced as he heard  
his mother come from behind and then she took the beer from his hands,  
"You are too slow, are you trying to make him angry at us? Why do you keep doing this? go to your room"  
As he walked across the room, steering clear of HIS line of sight and slowly made it up the stairs.

He never had a toy again.

.......Until now

OPal looked at him, her wide eyes excited as she gave him her favourite teddy bear  
"Teddy can sleep with you,he'll make sure you don't have any bad dreams in college"

Adam looked at the bear in his hand and then at the two people in front of him,  
" Are you sure about this honey?" he was pretty sure he was going to have an ugly cry in about 5 seconds  
Ronan huffed and pointed at the bear "He fucking better not steal my boyfriend"  
Opal screeched and jumped on Ronan, while Adam burst out laughing.

This was something he never had, this new feeling that had been growing in him ever  
since he first met Gansey and then Ronan, Noah, Blue , Opal and even Henry.  
He felt safe, He felt loved.

He was Happy.


End file.
